


The Pendant

by EternalHope



Category: Aphmau Minecraft Diaries
Genre: AU, F/M, Momma Aphmau, Slight pedoish soon to come??, Zane gave pendant to Aphmau instead, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope/pseuds/EternalHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane gave Aphmau the pendant instead and she pricked her finger on that pendant and well…Zane was the only male to have pricked his finger on that same Pendant so guess what that means!</p><p>Zane and Aphmau will be parents! But of course Aphmau still sees him as scum and wants nothing to do with him, and when she falls ill helping KiKi get to the wolf tribe things go down hill. </p><p>When Aphmau figured out what was in the pendant her first thought was to throw it out but another instinct took control, making her keep the pendant.</p><p>She keeps what she found out about the pendant a secret that until the baby was "born".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of waiting for all those episodes were going to have the pendant baby be born early in the first series-

Aphmau had been secretive over the past few days, snapping at anyone who tried coming up stairs of her house, except for Levin and Malachi but she did snap at them slightly when they tried entering her room when she was busy.

Laurence and Garroth were worried about their lord but were afraid to actually say anything to her. They knew Aphmau didn't mean to be snappy at everyone but she just was. As Garroth, Laurence, and Dante conversed in the Guard house they saw a light shoot up from the docks.

"What was that?" Dante questioned before Laurence quickly got up and ran to where it came from, Garroth and Dante right behind him, as they neared the dock they hear Aphmau's soft sobbing and saw she was holding a bundle in her arms. Dante was the first to speak, "Lord Aphmau?"

The Lord of Phoenix drop looked towards them, tears running down her cheeks as she smiled, "Guys, I'm really a mom.." She spoke softly as she gazed down at the baby in her arms. The small child had pale skin with dark brown orbs and black hair. As Aphmau and the baby got to really know each other her 3 guards just stared, completely shocked.

The pendant lay on the ground not to far from the new mom and baby and Garroth took notice of the pendant and walked towards it and picked it up, examining. He remembered Aphmau whining about how Zane gave her the pendant and the damn thing pricked her finger. The blond male looked towards Aphmau then the baby. The baby just looked so much like his brother Zane and that's when the pieces fell into place.

"Aphmau..did that baby come from the pendant?" Garroth questioned, eyes trained on the small baby who looked at him with that sweet and innocent look babies have.

The woman kept he eyes on the small baby girl while she spoke, "Yes...she did. But she's still my daughter, just like how Malachi and Levin are still my sons."

Garroth gritted his teeth. Yes, he does love Aphmau but..a kid from Z A N E? This would come back on them, especially on Phoenix Drop. "Lord Aphmau, if you were to keep this baby think of consequences. It's also Zane's. He'll demand the child back and once he gets it back  he might force you to marry him to take of Phoenix drop!" Garroth insisted. Aphmau didn't speak. Her face contorted in concern as well as anger. She knew he was right but she'd take a chance.

"Garroth, I'm keeping her. If it comes down to that then I'll resign as Lord to protect her." She finally responded and stood up, wrapping the blanket a little tighter onto the baby before walking to her house, to rest with the child…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back after a million years! Seras and she's ready to continue her stories! Sorry I took so long to update, I had family issues that I needed to sort out. Anyways, do remember that this really won't go by the original story line so some events might not happen and new events will.

Everything was hectic to say the least, the mention of a new baby in the small town of Phoenix Drop spread like wildfire, especially when it was the Lord of the towns baby. After Aphmau's arrival back home from the Southern Wolf Tribe her illness hit her harder than she thought could possibly happen. She knew the child was due soon and kept mostly hidden away in her room from everyone.

But now...now she has a child from her own blood, a little girl she named Chira Felice. The baby had the prettiest midnight black hair, the prettiest brown eyes, and skin white as snow just like her father, Zane Ro'maeve. Everything inside of Aphmau's gut twisted when she was reminded of who the father was and honestly she would never accept it, she would never hand her daughter over to Zane if he ever tried coming for her. Chira was hers to keep and only hers, he was not a good father candidate and the mother refused to reveal Chira's existence to the High Priest.

"Aphmau-Senpai! Kawaii~Chan got Aphmau-Senpai cute baby clothes!" A voice chirped from the other side of the front door causing the newly made mother to jerk out of her thoughts, soon a soft smile bloomed on the Lords face as she walked over and opened the door to reveal Kawaii~Chan and Donna both holding an armful of clothing, while Kawaii~Chan seemed almost calm Donna was practically bouncing.

"Where's the baby, Aphmau? Oh, I bet she's so cute!" The married woman chirps happily as she scuttled into the house to look around for the child, Aphmau only snorted and closed the door behind Kawaii~Chan and Donna before helping the two woman upstairs with the clothing and to Chira's room. "She's in here, but please, I know you both like babies but I rather not many people hold her..." The Lord trails off, looking away from the giggling mess of Malachi, Levin, and Chira. Donna noticed the brown eyed woman's distress and ushered her out of the room to let Kawaii~Chan watch the babies as they talked.

Aphmau what's wrong? You trailed off and you have a distressed look about you." Donna softly says as they walked down stairs, Aphmau briskly walking over to her kitchen like area, sitting down in a chair. Aphmau didn't speak for a few moments, Donna sitting down as well and just looked at her Lord expectantly. 

"It's Chira." Aphmau finally says, avoiding to look at Donna as she hurriedly continued. "Her father is Zane and- and Molly and Dale are so upset. They just don't like her all because of who her father is. Dale even said I should just get rid of her! That she'll turn up into a monster like Zane. And then there's KiKi. She's so betrayed because of this. She liked Zane and then this. When she found out about the pendant she looked at me like I stomped all over her heart. I don't think keeping Chira is the best thing-" 

Donna interrupted Aphmau's rambling with a comforting hug, arms wrapping around Aphmau as she rubbed her back soothingly. And the crying began, it was soft and unnoticeable at first but it soon turned into full blown sobs. The lord tightly clung onto Donna as she let it all out, the pressure of being a good Lord, the pressure of trying to keep the occupants of Phoenix Drop happy, the pressure of being a mother. It all just came out.

For what seemed like ages, Aphmau's sobs finally subsided into small sniffles, Donna's comforting words soon ceased as she just continued to rub the Lords back until finally the black haired woman pulled away, wiping her face of the tears that were stained on her cheeks.

Aphmau went to apologize but the married woman just held up a hand and stopped her, a rare occasion of Donna being motherly showed. "Aphmau, Chira is yours, and only yours. Yes, she may be a part of Zane but it's how you raise them, that's how they turn out. Influence as well. Don't listen to Dale or Molly, they're just scared for Alexis and Bryan, and they're scared something else will happen with the child here. Don't ever think that Chira is a problem, because she's yours. She's somehow your blood."

Aphmau was speechless for a second before smiling brightly, reaching over and giving Donna a quick hug and a quick thank you. As they pulled away Donna stood up, dusting herself off before giving Aphmau a sweet smile. "Logan wanted to know if he could meet little Chira. He didn't know if you felt safe enough to let him around the newborn."

The Lord only huffs, shaking her head. "Of course he's allowed around her! Tell him he can visit her, Malachi, or Levin anytime!" Aphmau says in a bit of a matter-of-fact tone only to see Donna shoot out of the house with a giggle. Aphmau simply sighed before walking back upstairs to see how her children were doing, and to her surprise Kawaii~Chan had managed to get Chira to sleep in her crib and Levin to take a nap he deserved. Malachi on the other hand was looking outside and looked a tad lonely. Upon noticing their mother was back the meif'wa excused herself and left, leaving the mother alone with her children.

"Malachi, would you like to come with me as I check on the town?" 

Like an excited child, he was one after all, Malachi enthusiastically nodded and floated next to Aphmau, lightly touching her arm,causing said woman to smile and lead him out of the house. The sun was to set soon and she wanted to make a quick round before any mobs came out and attacked them. As she made her way down the steps Aphmau noticed Logan and Donna walking towards them. "Logan, Donna. I'm going to make a quick round around the town with Malachi, if you both want to still see Chira she and Levin are asleep but you both can still go up there. I trust you both." As she said that last sentence Aphmau had made sure to specifically look at the werewolf who seemed to brighten up more at that. The couple continued their way up the stairs to the house as Aphmau and Malachi continued their rounds.

All was quiet and seemed to be going well, no complaints or any mobs. It was a good night but Aphmau wanted to make the round for a specific reason. She needed to speak with Laurance, Garroth, and Dante. She loved her guards dearly and when they found her with the child they had begin to withdraw which made the Lord feel empty and alone. She went to hell and back with Garroth and Laurance, and she knew Dante was following the other two guards lead as they were probably his _heroes_.

"Malachi go ahead and head back, it's getting late and I want you safe. Ghost or not. Now go home sweetie." Aphmau softly hummed as she pressed a loving kiss to the child's forehead. After he left, Aphmau slowly walked towards the guard tower, walking in and looked around. She could hear the three joking around up near the top and only sighed, they were avoiding her. Upon coaching herself on how to deal with this situation Aphmau began to climb up the ladder until finally she made it to the top where the laughter had cease upon her arrival. Three pair of eyes were focused on her.

"We all need to talk. I know that Chira's is Zane's kid as well but..." She trailed off before continuing with a heated glare, fists clenched at her side. "But who cares! She's just a kid, it's not her fault that she's Zane's as well, it's not her fault that Zane's purely evil! She's just a baby! If you have a problem with his kid- no, no my kid then fine. I love her and Donna gave me something to think about. It's how you raise them, and being raised in an environment where everyone dislikes you is bound to turn someone evil!" By the end of her little speech she finally noticed the tears that had poured from her eyes. Angrily she wiped at the tears as the three guards looked at her in slight shock and guilt from what they were doing. Avoiding her because she was surely going to talk about Chira.

"Lord Aphmau, I'm, we're, sorry." Garroth was the first to speak as he approached the  crying Lord, slowly wrapping his arms around Aphmau, Laurance was the second to speak. "Geez, Aphmau, I'm sorry I just...I'm sorry." And he as well wrapped his arms around the crying Lord. Her first two main guards just sandwiched her between them as they apologized. Dante said a quick "I'm sorry" and "I'm going to go guard your house" before quickly shuffling out of the guard tower.

It was almost night and the newly made Guard briskly walked to the his Lords house and slowly stepped inside to see a heart warming sight. Malachi was sitting on the floor with Logan who, apparently, took Chira from her crib and woke her up. He currently was playing with the giggling mess and Donna was heard upstairs singing, probably to Levin. Yes, he was quick to judge the small baby and yes, he regretted it. Dante truly regretted it. Logan turned towards Dante with a look and even though it seemed like Logan disliked Aphmau he cared about her like a sister; so in return he cared about Levin, Malachi, and Chira like an uncle of sorts.

"So, Dante you finally decided to get your head out o your ass?" The old merchant snaps before tuning his attention back to the baby in his arms.

Dante bit back a retort but did nod, looking away. "Yes, I did. I'm here to guard the house and children." He replied plainly before having Chira pushed into his arms and quickly held onto her as he watched Logan stand up as Donna walked downstairs. :Logan, I don't think-"

"We have to go, take care of her, and these other two children, or i'll personally tear you to shreds." Logan muttered before taking Donna's hand. "lets go before I transform." And like that they left.

The blue haired guard nervously looked down into the bright brown orbs of the baby who gurgled something, reaching up or strands of Dante's hair. Maybe, just maybe everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it may be short but I wanted to see if anyone would enjoy this story.


End file.
